


Loki- Branded

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Thor invites the Avengers to Asgard for a banquet.  Y/n has her doubts especially after Loki has been rather troublesome lately.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Loki- Branded

  


**********

*Please forgive if the translations are off, I used Google Translate. I had this idea in my head for this one, but it got away from me, I may have to make a part two. Let me know what you think. :) *

Elskan =My love

Den savnede en= The Missing One

**********

“LOKI! You sneaky underhanded little shit!” I screamed down the hallway from my bedroom door. “STOP TURNING MY ROOM GREEN AND GOLD! FIX IT NOW!”

“NEVER!” His laughter echoed off the walls, “it looks better that way, admit it Y/n. It’s now fit for a Queen!”

“Change it back or I swear to all that’s holy, don’t make me call for Thor.” I was beyond mad but damned if that little shit didn’t make me laugh. Pranks weren’t as fun anymore now that the God of Mischieve lived with us and I became his sole target.

“Oh no,” yelling sarcastically, “please no… don’t call that oaf brother of mine.”

“Would you rather I call Heimdall or how about Odin himself, no no I know, Frigga!” I giggled manically.

“You wouldn’t dare?” His voice bellowed from his hiding place, his footsteps echoing down the corridor coming my way.

“Try me, snake boy!” I roared trying to stifle the laugh creeping up my throat. He annoyed the hell out of me, but it was never a dull moment with him. The rest of the team constantly annoyed by our bickering and tricks followed by the not so subtle lustful glances.

“Thanks for the idea Elskan.” His laugh cackled down the hall, he was about to turn the corner in my eyesight. I was ready to toss the water balloon at him when I felt a slithering tickle moving up my leg. I looked down to see a giant black and green python winding itself around my leg. I let out a blood-curdling scream.

“Get it OFF! LOKI GET IT OFF!” I ran out of my room shaking my leg, trying to bat the snake off of me, I stumbled and fell backward into his waiting arms.

“Are you alright?” He tried not to laugh as he smiled down at me.

“Yeah, I was just falling for you.” I made myself laugh at my own stupid line. We’d flirted for years, even when he was a villain trying to destroy the world. I could hear Tony and Clint laughing at the end of the hall watching a very stunned and confused look appear on Loki’s face. 

“What? I don’t understand that?”

“It’s a very bad pick up line Loki,” Tony chuckled. “It’s Midgards oldest form of flirting.”

“You…me…what?” He stared at me in utter shock allowing me enough time to stand up and pop the water balloon on his head and run away laughing. He stood watching me run down the hall with a smirk growing on his lips.

“Alright, kiddies, two hours until we gotta rock and roll to Asgard you better get your asses in gear and ready.” Tony yelled through the Compounds living quarters speaker system.“

Nat was helping me with my dress, there was no way I was ever going to reach the zipper, let alone the tiny little buttons at the top by myself. I smiled looking in the mirror as she finished. It was a gorgeous little satiny number I’d found along my travels with S.H.I.E.L.D. I’d never openly admit to Loki but he was right, green and gold did seem to be my colors. My hair up in loose Viking style braids.

"Hmm, you clean up pretty good.” Nat shoved my shoulder, “but you gotta take off the wrist cuff, it clashes with everything.” She motioned to take it off, but I pulled my arm away.

“Do I have to? I think it looks fine, it matches, really it does, it’s even got Norse engravings on it.” I pleaded I didn’t want to uncover the mark. The same mark that has haunted me my whole life. I always kept it covered so I wouldn’t have to deal with the stares and questions, it’s not often people come across anyone with a brand on their skin anymore in modern society. Nat had seen it years ago, she was the only one to never push about where it came from.

“It’ll be fine, you can wrap some of this cape material around it and no one will notice. It’ll be okay.” She flashed a comforting smile. I hoped for her sake she was right.

~

Traveling to Asgard was definitely something I would never forget, Heimdall was so much cooler than Thor made him out to be. He flashed a welcoming smile greeting everyone by name before they could introduce themselves as they headed down the Rainbow bridge to the Palace, but when he got to me his eyes squinted, head tilted.

“Ah, Den savnede en, I wondered when I’d see you again. Welcome home.” He smiled, but what he said caused Loki and Thor to look at him in confusion and whisper to each other.

“I’m sorry, what?” I stared up at him perplexed.

“You’ll know in due time,” he turned his back to watch the nine realms from his perch. Loki walked towards me offering his arm with a sweet smile.

“No tricks tonight, I promise.” I wrapped my arm around him and listened as he told me stories and pointing out sites on the walk to the Palace.

It was a feast the likes of which none of us had ever seen except on one of our Game of Thrones marathons. We sat around a large table that was the envy of Tony, we could already see his mind churning with ideas when we got back to the Compound. Odin sat at the head of the table, Frigga to his left, Thor sat to the left of Frigga and Loki next to Thor. Throughout the whole feast, I could feel Loki’s eyes on me, whenever I glanced his way, he’d flash a devilishly seductive smile making me blush, maybe our flirting was about to go to the next level. Steve had just sat down after making a toast thanking Odin and Frigga for their hospitality and warm welcome.

“I’d like to toast as well if that’s okay with everyone.” I glanced around the table as I stood up, I wasn’t exactly known for being as eloquent as Steve or Loki or even Tony when the moment arose, I saw a few eyes flashing looks that screamed ‘oh shit’.

“This toast was given at almost every gathering ever held in the village I called my first home, I think tonight is an appropriate night for it.” I raised my glass towards Odin and Frigga and glanced around the rest of the table at the assembled Avengers and various Asgardian warriors and dignitaries seated at the table.

“Here’s to cheating, stealing, fighting and drinking.” The Avengers all looked at me shocked and dismayed, Steve was about to get up and make me sit down out of fear I’d offend our hosts, but Frigga and Odin smiled for they were there after the battle where this toast was first uttered on Midgard. Loki and Thor both smiled proudly at me, they’d known of my Norse heritage, they both nicknamed me their Little Shieldmaiden. “If you cheat, may you cheat death; if you steal, may you steal a woman’s heart; if you fight, may you fight for a brother; if you drink, may you drink with me.”

“Here here,” Thor cheered ready to chug his ale. I lifted my glass higher, the material I had wrapped around my wrist fell away exposing the brand on my wrist. Frigga gasped and dropped her glass shattering to pieces on the floor. Odin stood up and with the voice of authority that rang throughout the room.

“Everyone but our new friends, OUT!” The warriors and dignitaries left wide-eyed and whispering. “Thor, Loki, you stay.”

I saw Odin and Frigga staring desperately at the brand on my wrist, I covered it up as fast as I could and hid it behind my back. My eyes instantly went to the floor, a shameful blushed flushed across my cheeks.

“My dear do not hide from us. We wish you no harm, it’s been a long time since we’ve last seen that mark.” Frigga’s voice was so calming and soothing. “Please, may I see?” I found myself walking towards her without thinking before I could register what was happening. She unwrapped the satiny material from my arm, turning my wrist to see the brand, her finger tracing along with it. Her eyes were blissful yet teary. “Do you know what this is?” I was afraid to look at her, I focused on the design on the tiles beneath my feet.

“The elders in the village I was found in as a baby said it was a curse, that I was a cursed child.”

“Found?” Odin’s voice was that of sadness and regret.

“Yes, I was left outside of a small fishing village in Iceland. I was wrapped in a strange cloth and nothing more than this brand on my wrist. I was passed from family to family through the village because…I’m not exactly normal. It scared them, and you know how people are when they don’t understand something.” Tears streamed down my cheeks splashing on the floor.

“What do you mean not normal dear?” Frigga smiled warmly at me, I looked to Loki scared and afraid. He was by my side in an instant holding my hand smiling, he looked down at the brand tracing it with his own fingers, gazing into my eyes. A dreamy smile swept across his face as he kissed the brand. He bowed in front of me.

“It’s okay Elskan, I won’t let you out of my sight.” The passion and love in his eyes were intoxicating.

“What did you call me smartass?” Loki laughed lovingly at me pulling me into a hug, kissing my forehead. It took me by surprise, this definitely crossed the line of our flirting, but it felt good.

“I called you My Love, you are My Love aren’t you, after all, you’re wearing my colors.” He smirked that sexy little grin as he eyed my dress for the umpteenth time tonight.

“We’ll discuss this when I’m not about to get taken down by some Asgardian Warriors okay?” I flashed him my own smirk before looking at my team in shame. “It’s been hard enough keeping it from them,” as I nodded toward the rest of The Avengers.

“What do you mean keeping something from us?” Tony asked in a fatherly tone. I felt their eyes on me, Wanda, Nat, Pietro, Clint, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Bruce.

“I had a hard time controlling it until Loki came along.” I leaned into his shoulder and sighed. “Please, Frigga assure me they won’t attack?”

“You have my word dear. Under no circumstance is anyone in this room or this palace to attack Y/n.” The guards shook their heads in understanding.

I walked across the vast dining hall with Loki standing a fair distance from everyone in case it got out of control. At least Loki could contain it if it went wrong, he nodded at me and smiled. I closed my eyes and focused as I held out my left palm upward towards the ceiling. A flickering ball of fire appeared in my palm, Loki motioned towards a vase he constructed with his own magic and I threw the ball, the vase going up in flames before cracking and shattering to pieces burning on the floor. 

I held out my right palm, a flowing moving ball of water appeared, I flung it at what was left of the vase putting out the fire. Odin was about to speak when Loki held up his hand and shook his head. I held out my left palm again, a small smile upon my face as the wind turned and spun in my hand. I aimed it at the now soaking wet pieces of shattered pottery and they spun around the floor in a tornado of wind. My other palm aimed towards the floor. The pieces of the broken vase swirled and spun around forming a tiny little rock golem that walked towards the table of stunned Avengers before bowing and disappearing into dust on the tile.

Loki appeared in front of me wrapping an arm around my shoulders, the other holding my head towards his and he kissed the top of my head.

“Wonderfully done darling,” he whispered in my ear.

“She controls the elements? I haven’t seen that done in eons,” Odin laughed. “Well done my dear.”

“That was far from a curse young one,” Frigga chided. “It seemed so effortless for you. Is that Loki’s doing?”

“I struggled for so long, so many accidents because of my emotions, that’s why the people in the village said I was cursed. When I was old enough, I fled to America, later I joined the Special Forces. At least there I could chalk up the accidents to sheer dumb luck explaining my success rate.”

“Special Forces?” Odin asked quizzically staring at Thor.

“They’re what would be equal to our best elite warriors father,” Thor chimed in proudly.

“Aah I see, now I understand why you two refer to her as Shieldmaiden,” he chuckled. As he laughed I held out my right arm smirking as an Earthen shield formed around my arm, intricate Viking patterns blazed in a fire. “Oh she is good, strikes fear in the hearts of her enemies I bet?”

“I suppose I would if I used my curse in battle,” I frowned and stared at the floor again.

“You mean not even your family here knew about these gifts?” Frigga sounded offended at the thought of hiding such magic.

“Yes, my Queen. I was afraid they would look at me differently or ask me to leave,” Loki ran his fingers across my cheek to keep the tears at bay.

“I should say they are looking at you differently and please call me Frigga,” she sounded proud. I looked up to see my team, my dysfunctional little Avenger family smiling at me in astonishment. I smiled sheepishly at them.

“I’m sorry I kept this hidden, I understand if you’re mad.”

“Mad? I think that’s the coolest damn thing I’ve ever seen when we get back, we’re going straight to the lab. Bruce and I are going to study your gifts and we’re going to come up with a suit or some gloves or something to enhance all that awesomeness.” Tony beamed like a proud Papa.

“Now, as far as this branded mark goes, would you like to know what it is?” Frigga smiled kindly, she motioned for me to sit next to her. “This was a mark designated long ago, ages ago for a little prince. He was a challenging, strong-willed little thing, one of two brothers, each destined for a throne in their own right. He was the youngest of the two, which made him eager to prove himself. The Duke of a neighboring land wished to pledge his newborn daughter’s hand in marriage to the future king, a tradition that was done to strengthen the lands. The Duke was under the impression that his only daughter would marry the oldest brother when she was of age, but the prince’s father had already accepted the hand of another for the oldest. 

“The Duke was angry thinking he was cheated, in his rage traveling out of the princes kingdom he branded his own daughter with the mark of the youngest prince, if his daughter couldn’t marry the elder than she was no good to him and no one would ever want her with the mark of another upon her. Her father in his anger tossed the poor little princess off a bridge, she disappeared into the blackness. The King and Queen were distraught that a father would do such a thing to an innocent child, he was caught by the King and punished, a life for a life, the King declared. The King and his men searched high and low but couldn’t find her, not even the best eyes in the Realm could see where she had gone. ”

“That’s barbaric and cruel.” Wanda hissed.

“It is, but those were the kinds of things that were done. Most father’s had little regard for their daughters as nothing more than currency for their own selfish gain. This little prince, however, tried to search for her. He would sneak across into the nine realms on a quest for his love, he himself was a young one, a tiny little thing, 7 years old by Midgard age, but the instant his eyes peered upon hers, it set his heart a fire. Time went by and his sadness grew never able to find her, many years passed. The King and Queen hoped she’d be found, the Queen could see how much that short meeting with the princess had affected the little prince so. She wanted nothing more than her son to be happy and loved.” Frigga gazed at Loki and smiled. Loki and Thor exchanged an odd glance at each other.

“Mother, isn’t this the tale you told us as children?” Thor asked fondly remembering his youth.

“Indeed it is. Did the elders in that village ever tell you what the mark meant Y/n?” Her voice was so motherly and calming.

“Only that it belonged to the Blue One, the Chaos Bringer.” My fingers traced around the brand. Thor gasped and stared at Loki.

“Does it make sense to you yet dear?” Odin smiled.

“I’m sorry this is all a bit much, I’m afraid I’m a little slow on the uptake right now, but there’s only one person I know that describes but it can’t be him.” I laughed nervously.

“That was to be the mark of Loki when he was king.” Frigga held my hand in hers smiling proudly. “The little girl in the story was you.”

“I…wait …what?” I stammered confusedly.

“You’re the Lost Asgardian Princess, my dear. Loki didn’t you tell her?” Frigga looked astonished. 

“I’ve never seen this mark until tonight Mother. The eyes were what drew me to her, but I thought it was my mind wanting what I couldn’t have. Had I known…” he lost his train of thought staring into my eyes.

“Had you known what Reindeer Games?” I smirked as his helm appeared on his head, the glistening gold of the horns, the deep green of his leather armor made me think of all the times he made my room green and gold, changed every item of my clothing to match his, every smile, every look, every battle fought back to back.

“I was still looking for Den savnede en, My Lost One while on Midgard, and you were right in front of me the whole time. How did I miss those eyes? Those same eyes that have been burned into my brain since a child?”

“So I’m Asgardian, for the longest time I thought I was a mutant or an alien.” I stuttered, trying not to laugh at Loki, in my mixture of emotions I’d caused a ball of fire to appear between his horns. The room burst into laughter as Loki glanced upward seeing his horns making him smirk.

“I think one God of Mischief is good enough don’t you?” Waving his hand making the fire and his horns disappear. “I think this has been a rather enlightening evening, wouldn’t you say My Love?”

“My head is spinning and I think I might legit faint.” Loki held onto me tightly.

“Perhaps we should save the rest of this conversation for another date and take you home?” His eyes never leaving mine.

“Y/n you are welcome to come back, I have much to tell you and show you of your people.” Frigga stood embracing me in a hug. "For now, go home and rest, this was a lot to take in.“

"I told you long ago, you’d find her when the time was right,” Heimdall smiled at Loki smugly as he looked at me asleep in Loki’s arms.

“Thank you,” was all Loki could get out before we all found ourselves standing in the lawn of the Compound. Loki carried me upstairs to my room, he slipped off my heels, and covered me in a blanket, kissing my forehead before heading off to bed himself.

I awoke the next morning feeling as if the night was a dream, I glanced around my room, the boring normalness of it all and shot out of bed, flinging open my door, screaming into the hallway knowing full well he was up and could hear me.

“God damn it Loki! Change it back NOW!” I could feel the shimmer of his magic behind me, green and gold with a smattering of black filled every inch of my room making me smile. I was about to yell a thank you when I felt his hands wrap around my waist, his breath on my neck as he turned me to face him. “Thank you.”

“So you finally admit my colors look good on you?” He smiled smugly.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” I grinned.


End file.
